Digital Crossing
by Mstrydude
Summary: After being teleported to the Digimon word’s Bianca and her Pokémon try to get back home while dealing with a world unfamiliar to them. Season 2, 25 years later. Pokémon 4th gen.
1. The Crossing

A new Digimon/Pokémon crossover. If you have read "A New Light" then there will be some similarities but other than that this will be a completely new story. Anyway I do hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Pokémon and Digimon but I don't.

OC Information: Name: Bianca Tarnith. Age: 10. Hair: Brown. Eyes: Green.

Appearance: long, brown hair that goes down to her waist and her bangs end right above her eyes. She has a pretty face however the biggest thing is her eyes that stand out in a crowd. Her clothing is a white t-shirt with a pink vest, blue jeans with a white mini-skirt over it, and pink and white sneakers. She also sports a blue bandana on her head wrapped around her hair.

Info: Bianca is a fairly new trainer from New Bark Town. Despite her being a trainer for such a short amount of time she already has three badges and a full team of six. She has a lot of good qualities, she is nice, smart, and attractive. However despite being very smart she can be oblivious about a lot of things.

Team: Shade (Murkrow, girl), Cynder (Quilava, girl), Aqua (Psyduck, girl), Volt (Electrode), Heracles (Heracross, boy), Bella (Weepinbell, girl)

Chat guide

"Human talk"

(Pokémon talk)

'_thinking'_

The Crossing.

"HAH, and that is badge three! Lyra has only got badge one, she has nothing on me!" Bianca said with pride.

(I can't wait for the next fight, although that Whitney girl had some tough fighters on her.) Her Murkrow, Shade, said.

Bianca had only been a trainer for about two and a half weeks now. She had already proven to be a very skilled trainer. Winning her third badge was a simple task in her opinion. Her team was top notch and her desire to win was burning bright.

Bianca was currently on her way to the Ruins of Alph. After winning her third badge she got word that they had found a new chamber deep in the ruins and she wanted to check it out. She had a feeling it might be something really worth a side trip.

"I wonder what they found?" she muttered to herself. "Oh I can't wait to see it!" with that she picked up her pace.

Finally she had made it to the Ruins. After stopping to catch her breath and fix her long hair, she proceeded to the ruins. She was greeted with a long line of people trying to get in the ruins. It seemed that no one was being let it. Slightly disappointed she started to walk away.

"Wow we came all this way Shade and we can't even get in." she said.

(Don't worry, it will be open at some point I'm sure…)

"Well I guess we shou-." her words were cut off as the ground collapsed around her and she fell down.

* * *

"Ouch, my head." she muttered to herself. "Huh? Where am I?"

She looked around the room she was in. It looked like the Ruins of Alph but this time the walls were bare. There was nothing but a dark hallway at the end of it. She must have fallen into the new passage way.

(I have an odd feeling here…)

"Wow, talk about lucky, come on Shade, let's get going!" she started to walk to the passage way when she saw it was pitch black. "Hmmm, CYNDER!"

The fire type Bianca had started out with came out. Knowing instantly what she wanted she ignited her back flames. With that all three of them started down the passage.

* * *

They had been walking for a while now. Bianca started to notice some rather odd wall drawings. Instead of unknown it was starting to look like odd Pokémon she had never seen before. She stopped to look at two. They looked almost like a big Charmander without a tail flame and a green Vileplume with a body and a smaller flower. Soon they came across another chamber.

"Huh what is this?" she said as she ran up to an odd symbol. "Wow this is interesting…"

(Shade I don't understand why but the marks are familiar…) Cynder said.

(I know, they do look familiar.) Shade said.

Bianca started running her hand across the markings. They all looked so interesting and came in different shapes. A sun, a heart, a teardrop, and a lot more. Soon she came across a star shaped one. As soon as her hand landed on the marking it glowed brightly and the word "Light" appeared below it in unown letters. It then stopped and a new corridor opened.

"This place is getting more and more interesting." She said.

As the continued down the hallway things started to get more different. The stone walls shifted to marble. Soon weird glowing rocks started to light the way. Finally the room opened up into a chamber with two statues in it. One looked like a humanoid dragon with armor on it. The other looked like a wolf like Pokémon with armor on it also. In the center was a white tile.

"Wow look at them. I wonder what Pokémon they are?" she said.

(I can't tell with all that armor on.) Shade said to no one in particular seeing that Cynder was recalled.

"I bet they are ancient Pokémon. I would love to catch one."

She then walked on the tile unknowingly and in a flash of light she and Shade were teleported.

* * *

Bianca woke up not to long after being teleported. She looked around to see she was in a round room. The room had weird flouting orbs that let out a bright light. The symbols from before were on the wall again. There seemed to be no doors or anything. In the center of the room was a small pillar with a pink and white device on it.

"Wow look at this place Shade. It's so pretty." No response came from Shade. "Shade are you- Oh my Arceus…"

She looked up to see a glass dome. However what left them speechless was the fact that they were under water. Water types were swimming by the glass dome, some she has not seen before.

"What's going on here?"

As if someone herd her the pillar started to light up. She turned around to see a person stand before her. Another look showed her this was a hologram. The man was young, maybe his twenties. He had short brown hair and a white robe on.

"Hello trainer, My name is Gennai. I come from another world called the Digital World. I came to your world a long time ago in hopes of getting trainers to come to mine. However I found that no one had the ability to come to mine. Only a holder of a crest could do so. So I placed a way to get to mine in the form of a chamber in some ruins. Don't worry I give you my word that nothing was disturbed in them. However if you are here then that means you have the power of a crest. Take the devise you see on the pillar. Normally they are only used for my worlds "Trainers" but this one has been modified for you. Good luck my friend."

With that it vanished. She walked up to the pillar. She was hesitant to grab the devise. After all this seemed sketchy.

Shade seemed to understand this and flew over to the Devise. She pecked at the thing for a bit. She then picked it up and dropped it back down. She jumped up and down on it for a bit before flying off.

(It seems safe to me.) she said.

With that Bianca reached out and grabbed the device. As soon as her hands were on it the thing lit up the entire place and she and Shade vanished. The water types that were watching decided to just go on with what they were doing.

* * *

And now that it has all started what will happen now? Only time will tell. Also so we don't get any misunderstandings The Ruins of Alph were there when he came. The "New Chamber" was simply added.


	2. The Day Everything Changed

Hiya, Well not much to say here. I will say that the first part is half narrated. Anyway enjoy!

AN. I made a mistake with her Heracross nick name. It is Hercules.

Chat Info

"Human/Digimon Talk"

(Pokémon talk)

'_Thinking'_

**Narrating**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Digimon.

The Day Everything Changed.

Two boys could be seen sleeping in a room. The room had bunk beds and was fairly clean. One kid, who seemed to be ten, was sleeping on the top bunk. He had messy brown hair and was sprawled out on it. The other who also seemed ten had short chestnut hair.

**Hey there, my names Michel. I'm the kid you see sleeping peacefully on the bottom bunk.**

The alarm went off. The kid on the top bunk, startled by the sound, feel off. Michel calmly reached over and shut off the alarm. He looked over at the other kid.

**That kid right there, the one who just feel on his head, that's my twin brother Kenny we both live in a pent house in the most regale hotel in the city.**

"You want the bottom bunk yet?" he asked.

"I'm…Good…"

"Oh man, are you okay Kenny?" an orange dinosaur asked.

"This isn't the first time, I'm sure his head is hard enough to withstand it." A green flower like monster said.

**That's our Digimon, Mines that Palmon and Kenny has that Agumon.**

The two headed to the dining room. Michel was dressed in an orange Pullover hoodie and blue jeans. Kenny had on a blue shirt and also jeans. They ran up to the table were a woman dressed in "cowgirl fashion" was serving food.

**That's mine and Kenny's mom, Mimi. She's a digidestined also, in fact she is one of the original ones. Our dad is one too.**

"Good morning you two! How are you?" asked Mimi.

"I'm good mom." said Michel.

"My head…" Kenny muttered.

"Again Kenny?" she said. "I'm not sure falling off the bunk so often is good for you."

"Hey it's cool, my head is hard!"

"You can say that again."

"Good morning everyone." A man with short brown hair entered the room.

**That's our Dad Tai. He too was one of the digidestined.**

"Good morning dear." Mimi said as she gave him a kiss.

"Hi dad!" the kids both said.

"As much as I would love to stay and eat I have a meeting today."

"No need to worry." Said another Palmon as she handed him his breath case and something to eat.

**That's mom's Palmon, dad has an Agumon.**

"Tai let's get going." His Agumon said.

"Thanks Palmon. The help is appreciated." With that he went to work.

Michel walked up to a photo.

**That's all the other digidestined and their kids. When dad became a diplomat for the Digital World we had to move to America, although it got us this pent house. Izzy and his family are the only ones who live here also. We still meet in the Digital World from time to time though.**

"Alright you two the escorts will be here to take you to school." Mimi said.

**Sadly dad being a diplomat meant escorts to our school.**

The two kids could be seen being driven to school. Michel looked out the window with a bored expression. He hated having escorts, made being a kid so hard. He watched as the kids and the one that had Digimon's Digimon walk to school.

**Oh ya I forgot to tell you, Digimon have become more public now that the two worlds are in peace. Not everyone has one yet, but it's getting there.**

All of a sudden their digivices went off. A digital gate must have opened somewhere. However much the two wanted to go investigate that wasn't going to happen. The fact that they were a diplomat's kids and lack of Digimon at the moment saw to that. Besides, the Digivice showed that their dad was already on it.

**This is my school. It's a pretty cool place. Corse that's coming from the guy with the best grades. While I got brains, Kenny got the athletic abilities. Only thing we both got was skill in soccer. Mom said we got that from our dad.**

Soon we made it to our class room. Michel looked out the window. He already felt that today was going to be long and boring.

**It seemed like another day of putting up with school. However…**

Tai could be seen with a few escorts at the sight of the portal. They saw a girl of ten laying out cold on the ground, a digivice in her hand. Glaring up at them was an odd black bird.

**Today was just the start of something big.**

* * *

It was six o'clock when the twins got home. They had to stay late due to soccer practice. It was a long hard day for them both and they were just glad to be home. Upon entering they greeted everyone.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." They said.

"Welcome home! Your dads still out." Said Mimi.

"Hi Palmon, My Palmon, his Agumon." Michel was considering giving his a name, if only to distinguish it from his mothers.

"Hey Michel!" They all said.

"Hey strange girl with the freaky bird eating our food."

"Hello!"

The two finally made it to their rooms.

"Pretty good practice today don't you think?" asked Kenny.

"Yes it was rather- HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Michel yelled.

The two of them charged back to the kitchen. Sure enough a girl was sitting there eating a sandwich. Eating what looked like raw meat was a black bird, they guessed it was a Digimon. The two hurried over to their mom.

"Mom, who is the cute girl in the kitchen?" They both asked at the same time.

"Oh how could I forget, she is- Wait did you two say cute?"

They could have smacked themselves.

"Mom, not the time to bring that up." said Michel.

"Fine, fine, her name is Bianca. She and her partners will be staying with us."

"Uh I don't get what's going on." Kenny said.

"Wait mom, did you say PartnerS as in Plural?"

"Yes she has six."

Both of them had vacant expressions on their faces.

"Maybe she should explain…"

They all walked into the kitchen. She had just got done eating her food. Currently she was checking her partner. She looked up as they entered the room and put on a cheerful smile. Both of the boys blushed at the sight of this.

"Hello, you must be Kenny and Michel. My name is Bianca." She said.

"Huba-errk-ufu…" was the first thing that came out of their mouth. Finally they formed words. "Who are and what's going on?"

"Oh, right! I come from another world, and no it isn't your Digital world I heard about from your dad. I come from a world populated by a different kind of monster called Pokémon."

"That sounds crazy." Kenny said.

"Like everything isn't already crazy?" Michel pointed out.

"Point taken."

"Well I'm still not sure how I got here or why but some Gennai gave me a rough explanation."

"Gennai…" muttered Michel.

"Anyway from where I come from we live with monsters we catch, battle, train, and most importantly make friends with.

"Err not sure I like the sound of the first three things you do." Said Mimi's Palmon. "Sounds more like their your slaves."

(WHAT! How dare you say such a thing! Bianca is my friend! I will have you know we like to fight! No not mindless fights but true honorable fights! Now take that back or I will give you a Shadow Ball right in your face!)

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Palmon said.

"What? You understood that gibberish?" Michel asked shocked.

"Oh yes, apparently Digimon understand Pokémon." Bianca said.

"Ya I guess, anyway she was rather insulted I called them slaves. I'm not sure just how your relationship works with them but if errr, Shade was it? Was that quick to defend you then you must be a good person."

"Thank you."

"We herd you had six."

She smiled at this.

* * *

"Come out everyone!"

Volt: (Finally!)

Hercules: (I'm all set!)

Cynder: (So good to get out.)

Aqua: (say what now?)

Bella: (Ahh what a beautiful day!)

Michel, Kenny, their Digimon, the escorts, and whoever was in the park all stared at the monsters that just appeared. Never had they seen anything like this before. It didn't take long for all the monsters to gather around Bianca. They seemed really attached to her.

"Wow, six monsters, I don't think I could take care of more than one." Michel said.

"Same here." Kenny said.

"Everyone this is…" she pointed them out as she told them who they were. "Cynder my Quilava, Hercules my Heracross, Aqua my Psyduck, Bella my Weepinbell, Volt my Electrode, and you know Shade my Murkrow."

"Wow taking care of them all must be hard. I bet you spend a lot on food." Michel said

"Oh… food…"

"Eh?"

"Trained Pokémon have specific diets. Raw meat is to be just a treat for carnivores like Shade."

"Oh well I'm sure we can figure it out."

One of the escorts spoke up. "It was decided that all monsters have a high priority with the Digital world and all. If you can include what the Pokémon need we can have someone get to work on it."

"In that case, let me get my Poke'dex"

She pulled out an odd devise. Everyone stared at it as she typed some things into it. Finally a voice came out from in.

"Murkrow's Diet: five parts meat, two parts vegetables, two parts fruit, one part grains."

After listing off all six of her Pokémon's diets, and handing some berries she had with her, one of the escorts left. She then went to talk with her Pokémon. The boys were still adjusting to all this. Sure they lived with monsters of their own but Pokémon seemed so much different. However theirs and several other Destines Digivices went off.

"Gah an attack." Kenny said. However before he could bolt the escort grabbed him.

However with one getting Bianca's Pokémon food ready Michel was able to run to the spot. Bianca herd a beeping sound. She pulled out the device she learned was a Digivice, But they called it a Pokevice thanks to the modifications. It had a small map on it with a light over an area not to fare away. She recalled her Pokémon and went to the spot.

* * *

When Michel made it to the spot he saw that a Digimon was attacking. A Volcamon was currently screaming into its microphone making People and Digimon cover their ears in pain. The volcano on its back was smoking like crazy. He and his Palmon went in to fight.

"Alright, let him have it Palmon!"

"Right! Poison Ivy!" She yelled as the attack sailed to him.

"So you think you can get the drop on me eh? WELL THINK AGAIN!" he screamed into his Microphone.

As soon as he screamed into his microphone Palmon lost control. She instantly halted her attack and covered her ears. Michel did the same as the attack boomed in his ears. Just when things looked like they were going to get worst a yellow ball zoomed by and tackled the Ultimate.

"EH? Who did that?" Volcamon asked.

Everyone looked to see Volt right there surrounded by sparks. It had a look of determination in its eyes. Michel looked to see Bianca standing behind it. She had a new look on her face. This one showed she was ready to fight.

"So you think you can take me? WELL YOU ARE DEAD WRONG!" he yelled into his Microphone.

Bianca quickly covered her ears. However much to everyone's shock Volt just stood there like nothing was going on. When it saw Bianca was in pain it surrounded itself with sparks and tackled it again. He halted his attack amazed at what had just happened.

"What is going on here? Why doesn't my attack hurt you?"

(I have the soundproof ability. Nothing sound based can hurt me in any way.") Volt said.

"It has soundproof." Bianca said. "Anything that is sound based has no effect on it."

"I see." He said.

"Well your attacks hurt a little, but at your level it don't even register as a threat to me. More like a "minor nuisance"."

Bianca hated to admit it but it did look like they hardly did anything. She started to look around for anything that could give them the upper hand. Finally her eyes landed on a fire hydrant. Back in her world they had a few on the streets for incase Water type Pokémon squads were unable to assist.

"Volt, that Fire Hydrant!"

Volt instantly knew what she was suggesting. He rolled over and hit it in a way that the water would hit Volkamon. Soon water gushed from it and hit the humanoid Digimon.

"Hey! What are you playing at?"

"Now Volt, Charge!" Volt started to charge up electricity. "Now Charge Beam!"

With that Volt was surrounded with yellow sparks. He then released all the power into a powerful beam. The attack went right to him and connected. The combination of it using Charge and the fact that Valkomon was drenched seemed to have dealt major damage to him. He then fell over.

Volt went over to Bianca.

"You did well Volt. Good work my friend." She said as she hugged him.

However just when everyone was ready to relax, Valkomon got right up.

"Well what do you know, that hurt. I mean that really hurt a lot!" He started to charge at her. "Now it's MY TERN!"

Bianca stood stunned as the enraged Humanoid rush at her.

"Mega Electro Shocker"

A gigantic ball of electricity came down and nailed Valkomon. This sent him back and right into a wall. He was out in a matter of seconds. A huge golden beetle like Digimon landed in the middle of the street. A man in a green shirt and pants and short brown hair walked up to the Digimon, then to Bianca.

"Izzy?" Michel asked.

"Well you did a good job ma'am." said "Izzy". "This must have been one heck of a day for you, you should head back home."

"Uhh ya.."

* * *

Later that night Bianca and the boys were sound asleep. Bianca had the couch till they could work something out for her. Tai and Mimi were still awake. They did have a lot to talk about with Bianca.

"Tai I'm worried about her. If what she said is true then she might have a hard time adjusting to everything."

"I know, our world is very different from theirs in many ways. But we have no way to get her back. Besides it sounds like Gennai has something planned so…"

"Still I'm worried, she's only ten."

"We were eleven when we first went to the Digital World. It sounds like she has more experience than we do."

"I guess."

"Come on, even with our Digimon we were winging it. With her we can help her every step of the way."

"Your right… You know I think the boys have a little crush on her."

Michel woke up. He went out to grab a glass of water. On the way back he stopped and looked at Bianca's sleeping form.

**She was lost in our world. I don't know why but I wanted to help her. So that's just what I was going to do.**

Pleas R&R


	3. Adjustments

Sorry for the delay. Last we left off Bianca had made it to the Digimon worlds and explained everything to everyone. So what will happen now? Just read to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Pokemon.

Adjustments

"Tai the others are finally able to talk with you." A man told Tai.

"Good put them through." Tai responded.

Currently Tai was in as they put it, the "Computer lab". The room had multiple computers in it. This was so if chats with multiple parties that weren't around were needed they could do so. Izzy was with him also. Soon several monsters came on. The faces of Sora, Matt, T.K., Kari, Davis, and Ken showed up.

"Tai, Izzy! How's it going?" Davis greeted.

Ken: "How are you?"

Kari: "Is everything alright Tai?"

T.K.: "Not like you to just call for us out of the blue."

Matt: "Hey Tai, Izzy, umm err hey Sora…"

Sora: "Matt. Hello Tai, Izzy."

"Sorry to disturb all of you but we seem to have a visitor." Tai said as he put Bianca and her Pokemon's photos up for them to see. "Her name is Bianca Tarnith. The monsters you see are her partners."

"She's very pretty. Umm does she really have six Digimon?" Kari asked.

"To be honest she has no Digimon at all." Izzy said.

"What? But you just said she has six Digimon!" Sora said.

"No I said she has six partners." Tai said. "They aren't Digimon, they are a different kind of Monster called Pokemon"

"Are they data also?" asked Ken.

"No they aren't." Izzy started. "They are flesh and blood, well other that the round one. That one's insides appear to be pure energy."

"So what is going on?" asked Kari.

"Well…"

After everything was explained…

"This is all very odd." Sora said.

"I agree with Sora," Matt said. "Nothing really seems to happen by accident. This girl can't just be the result of an accidental walk in."

"It isn't," Tai started. "She seems to hold the crest of light."

"Wait, for real?" asked Kari.

"Yes, apparently Gennai had a plan to give the crests to the trainers who can have them."

The meeting went on from there…

Meanwhile back at the apartments the boys were currently getting ready for school.

"So what's Bianca going to do?" Kenny asked. He looked over at her sleeping form. She was still asleep at the moment.

"I'm going to take her out and try to help her and her Pokemon get adjusted to everything."

Michel finished feeding Shade. Last night the escorts had dropped off food for her Pokemon. Seeing that Shade was always out, Michel decided to feed her. After he was done he grabbed his book bag and headed out, his brother fallowing.

When everyone was gone Mimi went to wake Bianca.

"...mmmm, huh? Mimi?" Bianca muttered.

"Good morning Bianca, how are you feeling?"

"A little groggy but okay I guess."

"That's good. I was thinking that you and I could have a girl's day out. I could help you get adjusted to our world."

"That sounds like fun." She looked over to see a few bag with her Pokemon on the front. "Oh they got the food."

"Shade seems to like it so I'm sure the other will."

Later Mimi and Bianca were walking into the mall. Sadly they still needed escorts so it was totally a GIRL'S day out. As soon as they entered the mall they were greeted by the noise of people talking along with the Digimon of adults and a few kids to young to go to school.

"Okay and the first thing we need to do is, well, err, get you a hair cut…"

"NOOOO! Not my hair!" Bianca loved her hair. In fact that was why she grew it out so long.

"I'm sorry Bianca but the school has a rule about how long your hair can be. I don't like it at all, I think your hair is beautiful. But it has to be done."

Bianca looked at her hair and let out a sigh. "Okay…"

Shade didn't look happy also. Perhaps Pokemon could tell what others were feeling.

Soon they made it to the hair salon. Luckily there was a chair open already. After waiting a bit a man came up to them.

"Hello! Oh my, your hair is FABULOUS! What do you want me to do with it? I know some styles that will make you look Amazing!"

"I need it… cut to right below my shoulders…"

"Oh come now, you must be kidding honey." Bianca got a "wish I was" look. "Oh well then don't worry there honey. I'll make sure you still look FABULOUS!"

Later…

Bianca looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was now just below her shoulders. The stylist fashioned it to have a sort of wave on it. She had to admit it looked good on her. But she still wished it was as long as before.

Soon they got back to the stores. Next stop was to get her some clothing for school. Mimi and Bianca had some fun here. Her boys really had no care for fission yet Bianca despite being a traveler did have a pretty big interest in looking good. The two tried on a lot of clothing before they were happy with what they got. They soon left with the escorts carrying what looked like twenty five bags of clothing. Finally they stopped to eat.

"So no one travels at ten years of age here?"

"Some run away from home, but no you can't here."

"This world is so weird…"

"Do all kids become trainers? I mean in this world pretty much every kid would jump at training."

"No not all do, in our world not all kids want to be trainers and some are unqualified to be trainers."

"I see. Well tomorrow you will be going to school."

"I don't know. I mean I need to learn about your worlds things."

"Oh don't worry. Michel can help you with that. Just make sure it's Michel. I love Kenny but he gets by on C's pretty much."

"Point taken."

Kenny and Michel finally made it hope. The two were for once glade there was no practice today. They really wanted to see Bianca. What could they say? She was the most interesting and, although they won't admit it, cutest girl they knew. As soon as they got in they found her studying what looked like that year's material. Kenny was the first to jump.

"Hey Bianca, catching up on this year? Let me help you."

"Um, Kenny, your mom told me about your grades. I think I'd rather get help from Michel…"

Michel gave him a victory look. A little disappointed he went to talk with Agumon. The two spent a few hours studying all they needed to. From what he gathered she was very talented with math and science, she had a good grasp on language skills, and her history was severely lacking. Considering she came from another world that was expected.

"That's pretty much all you need to know about the American Revolution."

"Alright, thank you for the help."

"Oh it's nothing."

"Kids! Dinner!" Mimi yelled.

Later that night Bianca was out on the porch looking up at the sky. Tai happen to see this and went out to see her. He couldn't help but to wonder how she felt about all this. It must have been very hard to just be tossed into another world.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Okay I guess. I am a little homesick."

"Sorry you got dragged into all this."

"What are you kidding? This couldn't be any better!"

"What do you mean?"

"A new world with a brand new kind of monster? This is history in the making for my world."

"Well at least you're making the best of it."

"Ya… Well I should go to bed now."

"Ya you have a big day tomorrow. A big, boring day."

"For real?"

"I won't lie, school is pretty bad."

The next morning at school…

"Hey Michel!"

Michel looked up to see Taylor running up to him. She had short black hair and was Latino. She had a big crush on Michel and he knew it. However he had no real romantic feelings for her. She a Digimon of her own, an Elecmon.

"Hey Taylor. How are you?"

"I am super pumped! I heard we are getting a new student!"

"Oh ya she's been living with my family."

"Oh well how is- SHE!"

"Alright everyone take a seat," the teacher came in with Bianca fallowing. "Everyone pleas welcome Bianca Tarnith."

Bianca had on her new clothing. The outfit was blue jeans with a yellow shirt. Her Pokeballs were latched to her belt. Seeing that they could be kept in Pokeballs she was the only student allowed to keep her monsters with her.

"Hello! My name is Bianca Tarnith." She said with a bow.

"So that's the girl with six partners."

"Wow she's pretty cute."

"DIBS! I called it."

"Give up man."

SNAP!

The boys looked to see that Michel had snapped his pencil in two.

"Alright now last time we were talking about…"

"My Arceus this place is boring." Bianca complained. It was now lunch. "How do you do it?"

"You get used to it I guess." Michel said as he shot some boy a "Sit here and you die" look. Kenny was helping.

Taylor was glaring at her. "So, you come from another world? I take it this Arceus is important?"

"Oh yes very, he is our worlds creator."

"Wow that's amazing!" Kenny said. "We have some powerful Digimon but I'm not sure if we have any that can create worlds."

"Well I think Digimon can take out Pokemon no problem!" Taylor said.

"Ummm, okay?" said Bianca.

"Taylor?" Kenny said.

"No I mean it! In fact," She stood up. "After school, the park. Be there!"

"What just happened?" asked Bianca as Taylor stomped off.

"I'll go talk to her." Michel said as he got up and chased after her.

"…So what kind of Digimon does she have?"

"Umm Elecmon, it uses lightning attacks."

"I can handle that."

Michel finally made it to Taylor. "Taylor what's wrong with you?"

"Me? What's wrong with her? She just comes out of nowhere acting like she's better than us!"

"What? She doesn't think that at all!"

"Like it matters! I'm going to stomp her in our battle!"

"Taylor, stop it. This is dumb!"

Instead of lessening she just stomped off.

It was now the time of the fight. At the request of Bianca the escorts weren't to interfere with the battle. Michel was a little worried, Taylor's Elecmon wasn't all that strong. In fact it had just recently hit rookie. Bianca was able to fight an ultimate. Final the fight was starting.

"You will be fighting Elecmon. Hope you came prepared."

The little red Digimon sparked its tail.

"Sure did! You ready Bella?"

(I'm all set here!)

The fight started then. Elecmon was fast to fire his electric attack at Bella. The attack nailed her however despite it doing damage it didn't seem to bother her at all. Angry it fired more at her. Some hit some didn't. Finally Bianca commanded Bella to use Stun Spore. She unleashed a weird yellow powder. As soon as it made contact Elecmon started to shiver in pain. Everyone saw this.

"I-I can't move…" Elecmon said.

"W-what have you done to him?"

"Now fallow up with Acid!"

Bella fired a brown sludge at Elecmon. The attack hit it critically. It was clear that Elecmon was losing its will to fight on now. Taylor had only one thing left to do.

"Bella, that's enough." Bella looked at her. "It can't keep fighting as is."

Bella hopped over to her trainer. Everyone was whispering in the crowd. She was a pretty good trainer. Not only were her Pokemon strong but she knew when to stop. Michel was most impressed at this. Taylor on the other hand…

"Well what now?" Everyone looked at her. "Elecmon is in pretty bad shape, so what now?"

"Give him a bath! Stun Spore will come off with water and that Acid isn't all that strong."

Taylor glared at her before picking up Elecmon and stomping off.

"Will Elecmon be okay? Maybe I over did it."

"Don't worry about it," Kenny walked up. "Elecmon is still new to the fighting thing. She should have had more training."

Michel was watching her as everyone praised her skills. It was amazing they way she battled. He was amazed, strong and compassionate. She was certainly different from everyone ells.

Finally they were home. They were currently in the middle of dinner when Bianca told them about the battle. Tai and Mimi were a little worried. It wasn't Bianca they were worried about. They knew how things worked in her world and it sounded like she had a good deal of restraint. However they worried about Taylor. She pretty much deliberately put her under trained Elecmon in danger.

"I really need to talk to her about that." Tai said.

"Oh come now, there was no way to tell if my Pokemon were strong or not."

"One of them was able to fight an ultimate."

"Well I didn't win…"

"Well you should get to your homework." Mimi said.

"I'll need some help-"

"I'LL HELP!" Kenny and Michel both said.

The kids left to do homework leaving Tai and Mimi to talk.

"So how are the others doing?"

Tai let out a sigh. "Matt and Sora's divorce is still taking its toll."

"And Kari?"

"She's wearing a lot of makeup, I can't help but to wonder if Ron has something to do with that."

"Why would you think that?"

"I just always had a bad feeling about that guy. I wish she married to T.K. like everyone had placed bets on."

"Patamon still crazy for Gatomon?"

"He will be crazy for her till the day he dies. Ken is doing well as a detective. Davis and his noodle business are growing bigger."

"Wow, our Davis is doing well."

Unknown to them Shade was lessening in. After hearing all she wanted she flew off. The term divorce was an unknown one to her. She perched on Michel's Palmon.

"What's a divorce?"

"Say what now?"

"I heard about some Matt and Sora getting one of them."

"Don't know."

Meanwhile…

"Thanks for the help Michel." Bianca said.

"Why couldn't I help?" asked Kenny.

"Five reasons," started Michel. "Questions one, three, five, six, and nine."

"Well I need to get to sleep." She said as she walked out. "Good night!"

Right when she left Palmon entered. "Michel can I ask you something?"

R&R


End file.
